1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly for a cycle and, more particularly, to such a lock assembly with a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of locks used for cycles, i.e. bicycles and motorcycles. Some of the locks, such as those with U-shaped shackles or with wire cables, can be put on and removed from the cycles, for the purpose of locking their wheels and thus immobilizing the cycle. Such a lock is usually carried on the cycles by means of a holder, which is positioned on a tube of the cycle, especially the seat tube/post.
A lock assembly for this purpose is known. The lock assembly includes a lock having a U-shaped shackle and a main body, with a separate insert attached to the shackle in a location near the main body. The assembly further includes a holder having a sleeve securely mounted around a tube of the cycle, and the sleeve is formed with a slotted member that has a crossed T-slot for snugly receiving the insert of the lock. Furthermore, the slotted member is provided with a spring-loaded latch to retain the insert in the T-slot.
In this configuration, the lock can be held and carried on the cycle by pushing the insert into the T-slot, by which the insert will be retained securely by the latch. However, a problem arises that the lock assembly has a less simple structure than possible, since the insert is made separately from instead of integrally with the lock.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a lock assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lock assembly with a simple structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.